


Volume II: Steve and Danny

by writerdragonfly



Series: little blue books [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Dangerous Situation, Drunk Danny, M/M, Morning After, One Sentence Story, Potentially embarrassing questions, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Prompt Fic, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-03 14:27:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4104220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerdragonfly/pseuds/writerdragonfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One sentence tumblr prompt responses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prompt: "Danny... have you noticed your hair is blue, right?"

**Author's Note:**

> Each response is limited to one sentence, which is incredibly difficult to manage. I am willing to expand on these upon request--just tell me which one you want to see more of and I'll make a valiant effort. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from [apinkducky](http://apinkducky.tumblr.com/).

"Danny... you have noticed your hair is blue, right?"

Danny took in Kono’s amused smile and shot her a dark look before replying, “No, I just thought there was something wrong with Steve’s mirror when I got out of the shower this morning–of course I know it’s blue, how could anyone not notice this neon shade from a mile away–I don’t know what I was thinking letting Grace hang out with that maniac, he’s clearly a bad influence on my little girl and I’ll have to remedy that as soon as I find out which one of them added the dye.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original [ post.](http://writerdragonfly.tumblr.com/post/120897104175/danny-have-you-noticed-your-hair-is-blue)


	2. Prompt: Are you a virgin?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if the original anonymous message was intended as a prompt or an inappropriate question, so I chose to use it as a prompt.

"Are you a virgin?"

Danny squirmed a little at Steve’s piercing gaze and it took him a beat to realize just exactly what his best friend had asked him, “Am I a–I have a daughter, Steve, that generally implies that I’ve had–oh, you meant have I slept with a guy before, I’m from  _New_   _Jersey_ , what do you think?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original [post. ](http://writerdragonfly.tumblr.com/post/121074453070/are-you-a-virgin)  
> It has several siblings in the form of responses in other fandoms. You can find them complied [here.](http://writerdragonfly.tumblr.com/post/121076103500/are-you-a-virgin)


	3. Prompt: “I think you’re drunk, Danny.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from [apinkducky](http://apinkducky.tumblr.com/).

"I think you're drunk, Danny."

“What, you think I’m drunk because I said that I wanted to sleep with you, I mean, I am probably a little drunk but that’s not why I finally admitted it, no, I said it because I am tired of pretending that I’m not in love with you–fuck I really am drunk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original [ post.](http://writerdragonfly.tumblr.com/post/121958724195/oss-i-think-youre-drunk-danny)


	4. Prompt: "It’s our anniversary today and you forgot, that’s why!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from [apinkducky](http://apinkducky.tumblr.com/).

“It’s our anniversary today and you forgot, that’s why!”

Steve stared at Danny for a long time, trying to decipher that particular meaning, when it finally occurred to him, “You’re mad because I forgot when we met–we’re not even dating!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original [ post.](http://writerdragonfly.tumblr.com/post/121960695470/oss-its-our-anniversary-today-and-you-forgot)


	5. Prompt: “So wait… if one snake is in it’s tank, and you’re holding the other one… Then where’s the third?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from [apinkducky](http://apinkducky.tumblr.com/).

“So wait… if one snake is in it’s tank, and you’re holding the other one… Then where’s the third?” 

Grace smiled widely at her father’s question, waiting for the perfect moment as Steve came down the hall carrying it, “It’s behind you, Danno.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original [ post.](http://writerdragonfly.tumblr.com/post/121962677590/oss-so-wait-if-one-snake-is-in-its-tank-and)


	6. Prompt: "Breathe Steve, come on. Breathe!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from [apinkducky](http://apinkducky.tumblr.com/).

"Breathe Steve, come on. Breathe!"

Steve’s body shook for a few seconds as he coughed out the darkly colored water and took in several quick breaths, and something in Danny settled; it wasn’t over, they were still in danger and there was no telling what Steve had swallowed, but he was breathing and he was alive and Danny didn’t care about much else in that moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original [post.](http://writerdragonfly.tumblr.com/post/121962914085/oss-breathe-steve-come-on-breathe)


	7. Prompt: McDanno + In the light of the dawn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from [ivycross](http://ivycross.tumblr.com/).

In the light of the dawn that cast through his windows, everything was different, ( _softer, quieter, easier, simple_ ) and the discussion they’d failed to have the night before didn’t seem so much a discussion as an inevitability–they were always heading for this, and facing death head on together one too many times was just the final piece clicking into place–so he didn’t take the time to regret what they had done, couldn’t let himself, and woke Steve with a press of lips and reveled in the sleepy smile that he opened his eyes with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original [post.](http://writerdragonfly.tumblr.com/post/121969414380/mcdanno-in-the-light-of-the-dawn)


	8. Prompt: "Are you telling me the whole world is dying and they sent two people to save it?" + McDanno.

“Are you telling me the whole world is dying and they sent two people to save it?” 

Danny recognized the girl of course–his partner Chin had showed him pictures of his cousin Kono a few years before when she was accepted into some secret training program in Coronado, sweet faced and in excellent shape–but though he knew a man also named McGarrett, he didn’t recognize the attractive man in navy dress blues, standing at attention just behind her right side, the shiny pin on his chest reading Captain McGarrett, not even when the man began to speak, “ Yes, that’s exactly what I’m saying, Detective Williams.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original [ post.](http://writerdragonfly.tumblr.com/post/121993165900/are-you-telling-me-the-whole-world-is-dying-and)


	9. Prompt: MCDANNO + "I love you. Stay away from me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are two versions, because after I wrote the first one, the prompt also demanded zombies.

“I love you,” Danny admitted, finally catching Steve’s eyes for the first time since the train wreck of a conversation started, “Stay away from me.”

—

“I love you,” Danny gasped out, fingers slipping over the gush of blood flowing from the bite on his shoulder, “Stay away from me, Steve.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original [post.](http://writerdragonfly.tumblr.com/post/121993248925/mcdanno-i-love-you-stay-away-from-me)


	10. Prompt: MCDANNO + “I’m not supposed to miss you, I’m not supposed to care”

“But that’s just it, Danny–I’m not supposed to miss you, I’m not supposed to care,” Steve’s voice wavered over the phone–whether that was the connection or  _Steve_ , Danny had no real way of knowing–but he thought,  _maybe_ , he understood anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original [ post.](http://writerdragonfly.tumblr.com/post/121993323395/you-ask-for-this-and-i-cant-sleep-so)


	11. Prompt: Another McDanno "You made me believe. You made me believe we had the chance."

"You made me believe. You made me believe we had the chance."

“I’m sorry, Cath, I really am–it’s just, you were gone and he… he’s always been here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original [ post.](http://writerdragonfly.tumblr.com/post/121993358030/another-mcdanno-you-made-me-believe-you-made-me)


	12. Prompt: McDanno "Why would you do that?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from [ dragonspice.](http://dragonspice.tumblr.com)

Steve could think about that for a long time and still not know how to answer it without saying things he wasn’t willing to admit, but ultimately he knew one thing–for Danny he would do anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original [ post.](http://writerdragonfly.tumblr.com/post/122212867775/why-would-you-do-that)


End file.
